Dispute d'une fête
by Nekochan Miharu
Summary: Coucou! Encore moi et encore yaoi et lemon. Un Yuki qui se lache et Kyo qui prend ses responsabilités lors d'une fête...YukixKyo comme vous l'avez devinez! Bonne lecture...


**Dispute d'une fête…**

**Auteur: **Moi**, Nekochan Miharu**

**Disclamer: **persos pas à moi, heureusement pour eux…

**Résumé: **Yuki et Kyo vont au bal de la fête de leur ville…Un bal où seuls les garçons sont admis…Sinon, il y a trop de risques pour nos protégés! Un Yuki qui se lâche au sens propre et figuré du terme! Un Kyo qui est toujours égal à lui même et plus responsable qu'on ne pourrait le croire…

**Note:** A tous ceux et celles qui aiment les lemons et le couple YukixKyo!

**Note 2: **Le HaruxKyo est pour bientôt, il suffit juste que je trouve un sujet assez prenant et que je l'écrive mais j'y pense! Je ne fais que ça!

**ET MAINTENANT, BONNE LECTURE ! **

**Dispute d'une fête…**

Il était vingt-deux heures. Kyo était devant son armoire et jetait un à un ses vêtements. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi mettre pour cette soirée étudiante! Il avait des jeans, bien que ce ne soit pas ses pantalons préférés, il en portait de temps en temps. Il porta son choix sur un pantalon moulant en cuir noir, un tee-shirt blanc qui dévoilait ses formes viriles et une veste de cuir noir. Bien qu'il ne s'en servait qu'en de rare occasion (1fois par jour!lol) il se mit un peu d'after-shave, sans trop en mettre pour qu'on ne sente pas qu'il s'en mettait. Il descendit dans le salon et attendit le Rat avec une impatience non feinte. Tohru, elle aussi était invitée ce soir là, par Hanajima et Uotani. Elles faisaient une 'soirée pyjama'.

Yuki, après être sorti de la salle de bain, était parti dévaliser son armoire. Il avait sorti une tonne de vêtements sans rien de cool à se mettre. Il se souvint alors de la tenue que lui avait offerte le Chat à Noël. Il se vêtit de cette tenue et se regarda devant la glace. Le Chat avait visé juste! Il lui avait trouvé une tenue qui lui seyait le corps à merveille. Un pantalon beige, assez large sans trop l'être car il dévoilait quand même les fines formes de Yuki, avec un débardeur gris clair qui le moulait, dévoilant ses formes masculines, et enfin, un blouson assorti au pantalon en cuir. Cela avait dû coûter une fortune au Chat! Il descendit calmement les escaliers et se retrouva face à un Chat impatient qui massacrait le Chien à chaque fois que celui-ci tenait un propos pervers ou qu'il disait une bêtise. Yuki sourit intérieurement face à cette scène. Il se dit que le Chat était très mignon dans cette tenue et qu'en colère, il était encore plus kawai! Il rougit à cette pensée alors que le Chat en question venait de se retourner près à sermonner le Rat sur sa lenteur habituelle.

POV KYO

Ce Chien m'énerve à me dire que je me suis fait beau pour ce stupide Rat qui par la même occasion ne se dépêche pas beaucoup! Peut-être que Shiguré à raison sur ce coup! Mais NON! Je ne veux pas séduire cette k'so nezumi! Elle me repousserait dès ma première approche! Sinon pourquoi est-ce que je la repousserais sans cesse!Bien sûr que c'est pour ne pas prendre une plus grande honte que j'ai déjà! J'entends du bruit! Il descend. J'arrête de tabasser le Chien pour lui passer un savon. De quel droit se permet-il de me mettre en retard? Je vois un fin de rougissement sur ses joues. Je baisse mon regard sur son corps frêle. Il a mis la tenue que je lui ai offerte à Noël! Je croyais qu'il l'avait jetée! Tout à coup mon sermon se bloque dans ma gorge. Je le regarde avec un air ahuri qui le fait sourire. Il vraiment trop kawai dans cette tenue! S'il n'y avait pas cette soirée, je me jetterai sur lui! J'ai l'impression que c'est une délicieuse barre de chocolat blanc (perso j'aime pas beaucoup mais c'est la première comparaison qui m'est venue à l'esprit!) Ah non! C'est vrai il me déteste! Et alors! Après tout une fois bloqué il serait à moi!Mais il est imbattable! Enfin c'est ce qu'il croit! Shiguré nous annonce qu'il est temps de partir. Je détourne mes yeux de ce corps sublime et respire un bon coup, je sens mon pantalon reprendresa taille normale au fur et à mesure que le Rat me provoque (j'avais l'impression qu'il avait rétréci!):

FIN POV

"Arrête de me mater baka neko!"

"Et toi arrête de te faire des illusions, c'est pas toi que je regardais!"

"Ah bon et qui alors? Stupide Chat! Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le croyais!"Vociféra le Rat, avec une pointe de mépris.

"Je regardais le photo derrière toi! K'so nezumi! Et puis arrête de te croire le centre du monde, que je sache, le soleil ne tourne pas autour de toi!"Cria le Chat énervé et triste des propos et du mépris entendus dans la phrase du Rat.

Un voile de triste passa dans les yeux de Yuki à l'insu de tous. Ils arrivèrent vite à la soirée. Ils allèrent au bar dans deux directions différentes, allant rejoindre leurs amis respectifs. Toutefois, Kyo gardait un œil sur Yuki. Ce dernier, ayant marre de se faire traiter de se faire traiter de fils à sa maman, se mit à boire sous les yeux appréciateurs de garçons qui lui faisaient de l'œil. Kyo lui resta sobre tout au long de la soirée. Bien entendu il avait bu une ou deux bières mais cela ne lui faisait rien tant qu'il n'en buvait pas plus. Il savait où étaient ses limites et les respectaient. Cependant on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du Rat! Il était saoul, il souriait à tout va et, ses amis ayant dû rentré, il embrassait les garçons qui le désirait pour plus qu'un baiser. Il alla danser au milieu de la foule. A un moment, il se cogna à Kyo; ce dernier lui conseilla:

"Yuki, arrête de boire! Tu vas voir dans quel état tu vas rentrer à la maison!"

"Arrête de me donner des ordres t'es pas ma mère! Et puis je fais ce que je veux!"

"Yuki sois raisonnable! Allez k'so nezumi, on rentre! T'es plus dans ton état normal! Arrête de vouloir faire le cool! T'es pas fait pour ça!Puis heureusement que je ne suis pas ta mère! Je ne comprends qu'une infime partie de ce qu'elle doit ressentir avec un têtu pareil! Allez, on rentre!"

"Arrête de me donner des ordres k'so nezumi! Et puis pour qui te prends-tu? Je te déteste! Va-t-en tout seul!"

"TRES BIEN, BAKA NEZUMI!"

Kyo quitta la salle d'un pas rageur. Il alla faire un tour dans la ville. Il savait que s'il n'était pas sorti il allait réclamer un combat. Toutefois, il était aussi très triste! Yuki lui avait confirmé ce qu'il pensait déjà, il le détestait. Il tira rageusement dans une cannette de bière et une larme coula doucement sur sa joue. Elle fut rejointe par une autre. Kyo inspira un bon coup et essuya ses larmes. Il alla au parc et s'allongea. Il fixait les étoiles. Il aimait les étoiles, rayons de chaleur au milieu de l'immensité froide de l'univers. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là et regarda donc sa montre. Ça allait être la fin du bal dans une heure. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle des fêtes.

Dans une rue principale, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et ne vit personne. Il crut qu'il avait rêvé. Il s'avança vers la salle des fêtes. Il entendit à nouveau son nom. C'était une voix rauque, plaintive, désespérée. Il se dirigea vers une zone d'ombre et s'y tapit, essayant grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés de Chat de repérer cette voix. Au bout de quelques minutes, il repéra la voix dans une ruelle assez sombre, à quelques pas de la salle animée par la musique. Il s'y dirigea, près à parer toute attaque. Sauf que ce qu'il vit le prit au dépourvu quelques secondes…

POV YUKI

Je ne contrôle plus mon corps! L'alcool réagit à ma place. J'embrasse des garçons que je ne connais même pas! Je vais danser pour que cela cesse. Soudain, je me cogne à Kyo. Il me conseille d'arrêter de boire. Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire. Je l'insulte, il me répond en sous-entendant que je suis pire qu'une mule. L'alcool répond à ma place. J'ai le cerveau tout embrumé! Il part je suis triste, je veux le rattraper mais, moi, c'est la musique qui me rattrape et j'oublie, je débranche mon cerveau pour ce soir. Je suis à l'extérieur de mon corps, je me vois comme si j'étais dans un autre corps…Comment on arrête ça? Je suis cool pour une fois! Enfin c'est ce que les autres disent! Tout à coup quelqu'un me dit quelque chose à l'oreille puis entraîne mon corps consentant au dehors…

FIN POV

Kyo découvrit Yuki entre le mur et un homme qui lançait quelques coups de bassin contre son futur amant. L'homme lui glissa à l'oreille en la lui léchant:

"Cesse d'appeler ton Kyo, il ne viendra pas…"

"Qui te fait croire ça? Gros porc pervers!"Cria Kyo en se jetant sur l'homme.

Ce fut un combat acharné où Kyo faillit à plusieurs reprises de faire tuer mais son amour pour Yuki dépassa la mort et dans un mouvement inespéré, il abattit lourdement son bras sur le cou de l'homme, le faisant tomber dans les pommes. Le Chat se retourna et vit Yuki à quatre pattes, vomissant sa bile remplie d'alcool. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le donna au Rat qui s'essuya la bouche. Il l'aida à se relever mais, à ce moment là, Yuki tomba dans les bras du Chat, incapable de marcher.

Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras. Yuki enlaça son cou et posa sa tête contre le torse du Chat. Kyo commença à marcher en direction de la maison, prenant garde à ne pas trop secouer Yuki. Le Chat aperçut un suçon dans le cou du Rat. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Il traversa le parc pour rentrer plus vite. Il s'aperçut bien vite que le Rat s'était endormi et il se permit de le serrer un peu plus contre lui, accélérant le pas sous le début de pluie. Sachant qu'il ne fallait pas que le Rat attrape trop froid avec sa cuite, il s'arrêta sur un banc, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le Rat et enleva sa veste pour le couvrir. Il reprit confortablement Yuki dans ses bras et se dirigea rapidement vers la maison de Shiguré. Il lui fallut en tout, une demi-heure pour rentrer.

Une fois chez Shiguré, il arrêta le réveil qui était sensé le réveiller et s'avança vers sa chambre. Il n'osait pas rentrer dans la chambre du Rat. Il déposa le jeune homme sur son futon et alla ensuite chercher une bassine sachant que le Rat dégurgiterait la boisson dans la nuit. Il le déshabilla, les joues plus rouges que ses yeux et le couvrit avec ses couvertures. Lui s'installa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, oubliant de se changer. Il voulait avoir de la fraîcheur dessus, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir les idées claires s'il se changeait. Il s'endormit en regardant les étoiles.

Une heure plus tard, il se réveilla, sachant que le Rat commençait à se vider de l'alcool ingurgité. Il alla chercher du café salé et le lui fit boire. Yuki fit une grimasse de dégoût et se mit à recracher de plus belle l'intrus. Après avoir vidé son estomac de toutes traces d'alcool, il se rendormit. Kyo alla vider la bassine et la nettoya. Il n'aimait pas les mauvaises odeurs, son intuition de Chat lui dictait la propreté de sa vie. Il remonta avec une bougie senteur nature pour la faire brûler et la bassine propre au cas où Yuki se remettrait à régurgiter encore un peu. Il se réinstalla sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'endormit après avoir soufflé sur la bougie qui avait diffusé une odeur délicieuse dans l'atmosphère de la chambre.

Le lendemain matin, vers sept heures, Kyo se leva et partit faire son jogging. Il n'avait dormi que quatre heures mais il était en forme, du moins jusqu'à ce que la pluie arrive et tombe. Il piqua un sprint jusqu'à chez Shiguré et alla rapidement à la salle de bain prendre une douche brûlante. Quand il descendit à la cuisine, il prit une bouteille de lait et commença à boire à la bouteille. Shiguré le regarda semblant essayer de se rappeler ce qu'il trouvait bizarre. Yuki descendit de la chambre du Chat et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était comme à son habitude peu réveiller mais il avait aussi la gueule de bois. Il s'approcha de Kyo qui buvait tranquillement son lait près du réfrigérateur.

Ce dernier l'observa d'un œil critique sachant que s'il faisait le moindre bruit, il finirait dehors avec une partie du mur de la maison dessus. Yuki s'arrêta près de Kyo et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il entendait les battements réguliers et sourds du cœur du Chat. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et lui enserra la taille. Le battement du cœur du Chat s'affola. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître ce battement calmait le mal de tête du Rat. Il s'endormit contre lui. Kyo s'en étant aperçu jeta un regard noir à Shiguré lui signifiant qu'il le tuerait s'il lançait le moindre propos pervers. Shiguré sourit malicieusement mais il laissa tranquille le Chat qui prit le Rat dans ses bras pour le ramener dans la chambre. Il le déposa minutieusement sur le lit. Alors qu'il quittait doucement le corps du Rat, ce dernier le retint en lui demandant d'une petite voix malade, les yeux fermés:

"Reste avec moi, s'il te plait, les battements de ton cœur me font un bien fou…S'il te plait…"

Kyo accepta silencieusement. Il vint s'asseoir contre le mur, sur le futon. Yuki se positionna dans ses bras et se rendormit lentement. Kyo s'autorisa à lui déposer un baiser sur le front puis, vaincu par un sommeil étrange, il s'endormit la tête posée sur celle du Rat. Shiguré, quelques minutes après, arriva et prit une photo des deux cousins. Ce n'était pas souvent quand ces deux là étaient si proche sans se battre. Il descendit puis plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'une Tohru qui allait crier qu'elle était arrivée. Shiguré lui montra la photo et elle s'évanouit. Shiguré fit plusieurs copies de ces photos et en envoya une à Akito qui avait trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de Kuréno. Elle rigola gentiment. Il est vrai que cet amour tout nouveau l'avait radicalement changée!

Yuki se réveilla dans les bras d'un Kyo tout endormi. Il le trouva trop kawai. Il se souvint aussi de la soirée. Kyo l'avait sauvé. Quand le Chat se réveilla à son tour, Tohru venait de déposer un plateau repas dans sa chambre. Yuki était toujours contre lui mais éveillé. Il se leva tranquillement et descendit chercher deux paracétamols. Il les mit dans un verre et entra dans sa chambre. Il tendit le verre à Yuki.

"Pourquoi tu fais tout ça?"Demanda calmement le Rat

"Pour que je puisse à nouveau parler comme je l'entends…"Répondit le Chat, doucement.

"Non, il y a une autre raison. J'en suis sûr!"

"Ah oui et laquelle? Je te signale qu'après ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, il n'y a aucune raison apparente…"Continua le Chat sur un ton coléreux modéré.

"Je voulais m'excuser. Je ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit!"

"Ah ouais! Pourtant quand tu m'as dit que tu me détestais tu y as mis tellement de conviction que ce ne pouvait pas être un mensonge!"

"Et toi alors? Tu ne me déteste pas?" Cria le Rat énervé.

"…"

"Réponds moi! Je te déteste parce que tu me détestes! Tu cherches toujours à avoir raison, tu veux que tout le monde vive comme toi! Moi, je ne veux pas!Parce que…"

"Qui t'as dit que je voulais que tout le monde vive comme moi? Au contraire, plus on me laisse vivre ma vie plus ça me convient! C'est toi qui m'en empêches! Et puis qui te dit que je te déteste?"

"Tout le monde sait que tu me détestes et tu veux me faire croire le contraire? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un déchet! Je te hais! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir k'so neko!"

"Avant de partir écoute moi une dernière fois! Tu devrais arrêter de te soucier de ce que les autres pensent! Tu me hais et moi, moi…je t'aime…"Murmura-t-il avant de sauter par la fenêtre et de s'enfuir en courant sous la pluie tombante à flot.

"Quoi!KYO! KYO! KYO! ATTEND KYO!"

POV YUKI

Il a les mêmes sentiments que moi à son égard!Il m'aime!IL M'AIME!Je…C'est formidable!Il faut que je le retrouve!

FIN POV

Yuki sauta par la fenêtre à la suite de son cousin. Direction le dojo! Il courut pendant plus d'une demi-heure à une vitesse affolante. Il arriva devant le dojo, essoufflé et s'évanouit, faisant une crise d'asthme. Il sentit que quelqu'un portait son corps vers l'intérieur sec et chaud. On le déposa dans une chambre, on le déshabilla puis on le mit sous les couvertures, lui rappelant les exercices respiratoires. Il s'endormit. Quand il se réveilla dans la nuit, il vit Kyo assis sur une chaise tournée vers lui. Il se leva et s'approcha du Chat. Il caressa doucement du bout de ses doigts les lèvres du Chat puis il voulut l'embrasser. Il réussit. Le Chat se réveilla doucement voyant devant lui la souris l'embrasser. Il tomba à la renverse en criant:

"NEZUMI ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je t'aime…" Répondit simplement le Rat avant de s'asseoir sur les jambes du Chat pour l'embrasser.

"Tu mens! Tu veux me ridiculiser encore une fois!"souffla le Chat.

"Non, je t'aime…"Murmura doucement Yuki à l'oreille du Chat avant de la lui lécher.

Le Chat fut convaincu quand Yuki lui enleva son tee-shirt pour le caresser divinement tout en l'embrassant. Kyo réagit alors, il colla un peu plus le corps du Rat contre le sien et passa doucement ses mains sur les fesses du Rat qui, après lui avoir embrasser chaque parcelle de la figure commença à lui faire de jolis suçons bien voyants. Kyo rejetait sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Leurs intimités se frottaient l'une contre l'autre provoquant un désir encore plus ardent. Yuki descendit encore jusqu'aux tétons qu'il martyrisa un peu. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives car elles enlevaient petit à petit le pantalon et le boxer du Chat. Ce dernier enleva aussi le dernier vêtement qui retenait outrageusement la passion du Rat.

Kyo commença à y faire quelques va et vient dessus qui s'activèrent de plus en plus vite. Toutefois il arrêta juste avant que le Rat jouisse, arrachant un grognement à ce dernier qui était arrivé aux cuisses du Chat. Il faisait attention à ne pas toucher le fruit défendu, léchant l'intérieur des cuisses de ce dernier. Le Chat le supplia de le prendre. Yuki accéda à sa requête. Il prit en bouche le membre tendu de désir du Chat et commença à y faire de petits cercles avec sa langue. Le Chat gémissait de plaisir. Yuki lui présenta deux de ses doigts que le Chat prit plaisir à lécher.

Le Rat, qui suivait les mouvements de bassin de plus en plus explicites du Chat, introduisit un doigt dans cet antre étroit et chaud. Une grimasse de douleur passa sur le visage de Kyo qui fut vite remplacée par de la sérénité et du désir. Il introduisit un second doigt et, après que le Chat se soit habitué à sa présence, il entama de lents va et vient. Après quelques minutes, il décréta le Chat préparé. Il se remonta à la hauteur du Chat et commença à le pénétrer. Son sexe était beaucoup plus gros. Le Chat grimaça méchamment puis se détendit.

Une fois habitué à sa présence, le Chat donna de légers coups de bassin. Sa demande était très explicite. Yuki commença de lents va et vient en lui. Kyo gémissait de plus en plus fort de plaisir. Les coups de reins de Yuki étaient de plus en plus proches. Soudain, dans un cri reflétant une infime partie de leur désir, ils jouirent. Ils étaient couverts de sueur. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger puis, Yuki sentit que le Chat lui faisait un suçon magnifique dans le cou. Yuki lui demanda d'une voix voilée par le plaisir:

"Que fais-tu? neko-chan…"

"Je vais te faire découvrir le plaisir, que dis-je, l'immense plaisir que tu m'as fait découvrir, nezumi-chan…"

Kyo embrassa tendrement le Rat et parcourut son corps de milliers de baisers. Il titilla ses tétons durcis par le plaisir puis descendit vers le nombril laissant un sillon brûlant qui se glaça à l'air provoquant de légers frissons en Yuki. Son membre se dressait et se gonflait tant le plaisir était immense. Il lécha le nombril du jeune Rat enfiévré puis il descendit vers son bas ventre. Il se lassa rapidement de cette peau tendre et douce pour passer à quelque chose de plus consistant et de plus gros.

Il emboucha le sexe dressé par le plaisir de son amant et le suça avidement sous les gémissements de plus en plus prononcés de son partenaire. Il sentit que Yuki allait jouir à nouveau alors il s'arrêta, provoquant un grognement de mécontentement de son amant. Il glissa doucement et tendrement sa langue dans la cavité postérieure de son amant et commença à la faire tourner. Yuki se délecta de ce plaisir pendant quelques minutes puis Kyo passa à la taille supérieure. Il enfonça lentement son membre dressé par le plaisir et le désir.

Après que Yuki se soit habitué à sa présence, il entama de lents va et vient en lui. Yuki cria de plaisir, de désir, de bonheur. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, criant sensuellement leur prénom. Kyo voulut se détacher de Yuki mais celui-ci lui demanda de rester un peu en lui. Ils se hissèrent jusqu'au lit puis ils se couvrirent et se câlinèrent. Ils s'endormirent enlacés. Le lendemain matin, quand Kazuma vint réveiller Kyo, il les vit et referma doucement la porte, un léger sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Shiguré avait eu raison, il allait passer une nuit torride avec l'écrivain…

Alors? Alors? Ce lemon? Il est comment? Vous avez aimé? Vous vous voulez me casser la figure? Un seul moyen les reviews! Allez Allez ne soyez pas feignant donnez une ch'tite review…Juste une…Comme ça avec tous mes lecteurs j'espère en avoir une dizaine! Allez soyez pas radin, ça vous prendra quoi? 2min même pas! Vous êtes pas au bord de la mort que je sache!Allez

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A+ N.M.


End file.
